Savin' Me
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Dolph has been getting picked at and hurt by Mason for a while but refused to tell Jack in fear that Mason would hurt Jack. What happens when Vickie blurts to Jack what's going on


**Because I haven't wrote a Jack/Dolph fic in awhile. I decided to write one today cuz the idea came to me after watching Spongebob and listening to Nickleback. Yes I know, I'm strange XD I don't own Jack or Dolph or anyone else who shows up in the story. Everyone belongs to themselves and WWE. Enjoy :]**

"Ziggler you are just such a sissy boy." Mason bellowed in the locker room. Dolph was trying to pack up his stuff to get ready to head to the hotel and he told Jack he'd be out in a moment so Jack went to talk to Drew seeing as Dolph tended to take forever to pack all of his stuff. Mason came into the locker room and started picking on him and he has been for awhile but he never told Jack because he didn't want him to feel like he couldn't take care of himself.

"Go away." Dolph glared up at him.

"Make me." Mason stood over him. "You aren't going to do shit sissy boy."

"I'm not trying to start anything just leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because you are annoying me."

"Oh am I?" Mason smirked and pushed Dolph over.

"Stop it!" Dolph screamed at him and Mason just punched him in the face. He wasn't satisfied with the first punch so he punched Dolph again and smiled evilly when he saw he made his lip bleed. He spit on Dolph and then walked out of the locker room. Dolph sat there for a second stunned before he started to silently cry. He took out his towel and wiped off the blood and spit and just tossed it in his bag. He didn't want Jack to worry about him. He can say his lip is puffy from his match, that would be able to hide. He was scared to tell Jack what happened...only because he was scared of what Mason would do to Jack and he'd rather go through intense harassment than let anything happen to Jack. Dolph walked out of the locker room and was stopped by Vickie.

"Dolph, I heard you scream or something are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He told her and tried to keep walking but she pulled at his arm.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She stomped her foot and Dolph turned around and she gasped. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It was the match Vickie, you know I took that hard bump."

"Not that hard. Dolph, you aren't hiding anything from me are you?"

"Why would I?" Dolph's lip started to quiver. "Everything is okay." His eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh Vickie, please don't tell Jack." Dolph hugged onto his best friend and cried into her shoulder. "Please, I don't want anything to happen to him." He cried even harder and she rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Who did this though?"

"M-M-Mason." Dolph stammered out. "He's been doing this for months."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because I'm afraid he'll hurt Jack and also, I don't want Jack to think he always has to save me."

"But if it's something like this, you have to tell him."

"Vickie, please I'll be fine."

"I don't know, I'm worried Dolph." Vickie shook her head. "I mean what if next time it's not just a busted lip and he does really bad damage to you." Vickie teared. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"And it won't. I promise." Dolph dried her tears with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Dolph! There you are!" Jack walked over to Vickie and Dolph who quickly tried to hide any traces of crying. "I was starting to think you were modeling your clothes in there." Jack laughed to himself. "Hey are you guys okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be." Vickie answered quickly. "Everything is fine, swell, awesome, fantastic, dandy."

"Vickie." Dolph hissed softly and nudged her.

"I don't know something seems off." Jack shrugged. "But I guess it's...Dolph, what happened to your lip?" Jack asked inspecting his boyfriends face. "When did your lip get busted open?"

"During the match." Dolph lied to him. He felt bad but he didn't want to tell him what really happened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's just …."

"Mason did it!" Vickie blurted out.

"Vickie!" Dolph hissed at her. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"I'm sorry but if someones hurting you Jack should know!"

"Wait what?" Jack asked seriously. "Mason did this to you? Where is he I'll kill him!" Jack balled his fists up.

"No, I don't want him to hurt you too!" Dolph clinged to his boyfriends arm. "Please just leave it alone."

"I can't. He hurt you, so now I'm going to hurt him." Jack turned on his heel and started to walk towards the exit with Dolph and Vickie following. Jack found Mason getting ready to get into his car but pushed him before he could even get into the car. "Why were you touching my boyfriend?" Jack asked him. "How dare you put your hands on him!"

"And what are you gonna do about it? You are just as much a fairy as your boyfriend is." Mason laughed at him. "It only took you til now to realize I've been beating on him, I've been doing it for weeks but he was a good little bitch and didn't tell anyone then but I guess that little piggie squealed." Mason crossed his arms.

"You've been hurting him for weeks?"

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?"

"Stop please!" Dolph dropped his bag and stood between them. "There is no reason to fight I'm not that important."

"Yes you are, I love you." Jack looked into Dolph's eyes. "Please move, I need to give Mason what he deserves."

"You aren't going to shit to me Swagger." Mason mocked him and Jack moved Dolph out the way and punched Mason in the face. They were rolling around on the ground for awhile until Mason reached in his back pocket and took out a pocket knife and stabbed Jack right in the side. When he realized what he did he got into his car and drove off as fast as he could ignoring Vickie and Dolph's screaming for him to stop. Vickie called for an ambulance and Dolph took his hoodie off and tried to stop the bleeding coming from Jack's wound. The ambulance came and Vickie offered to stay with Dolph so that he wouldn't freak out to much even though she understood if he was nervous because anyone would be in this situation. When they got to the hospital Jack was taken into a room right away while Dolph and Vickie sat in the emergency room.

"Dolph, I'm sorry." Vickie teared. "If I didn't open my mouth, this wouldn't have happened but I wanted him to know, I couldn't stand to think if Mason would have did something terrible to you."

"He did do something terrible to me, he stabbed Jack." Dolph frowned. "I'm not too mad at you though."

"Really?"

"I understood why you did what you did. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Vickie hugged Dolph. "I just hope Jack will be okay."

"So do I, maybe if I wasn't so pathetic, he wouldn't have had to deal with that. Maybe if I was stronger I could have taken care of Mason before he stabbed Jack."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't think he'd have a knife."

"I know but I can't help but blame myself. I hate yourself."

"Never hate yourself. Jack loves you so much and for you."

"I don't know why. I'm such a waste." Dolph cried and Vickie just hugged him tightly. The doctor soon came out and said Jack could have visitors so Vickie decided to wait in the waiting room while Dolph got to be alone with Jack. "Hey." Dolph leaned into the door way of Jack's hospital room. "How ya feeling?"

"Sore." Jack laughed. "But I've had worst injuries."

"How deep was the cut?"

"Only 4 stitches were needed, no biggie."

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because if I wasn't so pathetic, you wouldn't have gotten stabbed"

"Come here." Jack sat up and held his arms out and Dolph went and sat on the bed next to him and Jack pulled him close to him. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. I'm upset you didn't come to me sooner, who knows what things hes done to you and you kept from me...I'm glad I got to punch him a few good times even if he did this because I was standing up for you. I will do anything to protect you Dolph. I love to protect you. I love you. Don't ever blame yourself for this. It's not your fault you were scared. You probably wanted to protect me and I appreciate the sentiment but if anything like this happens with anyone else ever...you have to promise to tell me...you promise right?"

"Yes." Dolph hugged Jack tightly. " I love you so much Jack. I really do. What did I do to deserve such a understanding boyfriend?"

"The same thing I did to get such an amazing sweet boyfriend." Jack smiled and kissed Dolph's cheek. Dolph leaned his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack just pushed his hair back. Jack may have gotten stabbed tonight but he was semi happy that the person he got hurt for, was someone he really truly loved and that he would die for.


End file.
